A Fênix da Rainha
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: A Fênix Negra estava fadada a levar o mundo a destruição e partir o coração da Rainha dos Céus, mas ele havia jurado protegê-la de tudo, até de si mesmo.


**N/A: Essa UA é baseada num drama sul coreano chamado The Legend (2005), você não tem que ter visto o drama para entender a estória, mas, se você quiser, leia escutando a OST composta por Joe Hisaishi, especialmente Kiha's Theme e Sujini's Theme.**

* * *

 **A Fênix da Rainha**

Mesmo antes de juntar coragem para levantar a cabeça para olhar, ele sabia que era ela. Depois de tantos anos, como ele poderia se enganar quanto ao som do rápido galopar do corcel que ela montava?

Ainda assim, ele não olhou quando o som se aproximou e mudou para o macio triturar com passos dela na areia.

— Neji!

Ela estava ofegante, suas ricas vestes em completo desalinho, e aquelas eram as finas sedas, não as peças humildes que ela vestia quando viajava no lombo de um cavalo ou quando eles escapavam escondidos do castelo disfarçados de camponeses. As madeixas que deveriam estar arranjadas em um dos impressionantes penteados que suas damas faziam em ocasiões especiais, estavam uma bagunça feita de fios soltos e tranças desfeitas. Sua pele clara estava repleta de manchas vermelhas e haviam gotas de suor nascendo em suas têmporas, os lábios cheios estavam partidos para que ela sorvesse grandes porções de ar; não era a mesma visão retida em pinturas nas paredes do palácio e, ainda assim, pelos céus que agora o puniam, ela nunca lhe pareceu mais estonteante.

Ele deixou com que as sensações causadas pela visão que ela era o tomassem por inteiro e substituírem o remorso que borbulhou em seu estômago quando ele somente a havia ouvido, pois agora ele teria que fazer o que tão covardemente havia evitado: dizer adeus.

— Hinata-sama... – ele suspirou o nome dela como numa oração, apertando com força a corda que segurava seu barco à praia, ele se curvou em reverência.

— Como você ousa! – O tom dela era duro e magoado, mas sua voz era macia como sempre, uma voz que diziam ser macia demais para a posição de Rainha, mas ele achava diferente. — Eu te disse para nunca me deixar te perder de vista. Você prometeu. Eu sou sua Rainha, você me deve obediência – mas as últimas palavras soaram como um pedido nada Real.

— Hinata-sama – ele disse outra vez, porque em breve ele iria prometer jamais pronunciar o nome dela com seus lábios impuros novamente. – Por favor, finja que vossa majestade que nunca me encontrou.

— O-o que? – Ela perguntou, em choque e mais do que um pouco traída.

O pomo de adão dele subiu e desceu quando ele engoliu em seco.

— É melhor desta forma.

— Não! – O tom de fragmentado de desespero dela fez com que o coração dele dolorosamente diminuísse de tamanho.

— Eu creio que eles lhe contaram, estou certo?

— Eu não acredito neles, não acredito em nenhum deles.

Ele suspirou e largou a corda e, levantando suas mãos trêmulas à cabeça, ele desfez o nó que mantinha a faixa de tecido que escondia seu maior e mais vergonhoso nojento segredo. Ela caminhou em direção a ele, adentrando o pequeno barco e estava perto o bastante para tocá-lo quando ele terminou de desenrolar a faixa de tecido deixando livre para que pudesse ser vista a marca da Fênix Negra em sua testa.

Era dito que a Fênix Negra estava fadada a levar o mundo a destruição e partir o coração da Rainha dos Céus, era também a última peça que faltava para completar a lenda da Rainha enviada pelos céus. Uma Rainha nascida sob a luz de uma estrela cadente e destinada a unir o país com a ajuda de seus quatro guardiões: Shino, o Dragão Azul; Kiba, o Lobo Branco; Kurenai, a Cobra Tartaruga; e Naruto, aquele destinado a estar ao lado da Rainha, a Fênix Vermelha.

A lenda dizia que a Rainha ficaria dividida entre suas duas Fênix, mas que ela finalmente entregaria seu coração ao guardião correto, mas o outro iria ressenti-la e com suas chamas transformar o mundo em um abismo de fogo.

Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos dela ao tocar a marca.

— Antes de prometer estar ao seu lado, eu jurei sempre te proteger – a voz dele falhou – eu não mais posso mais nem isso fazer. Por favor – ele delicadamente moveu a mão dela para longe e sussurrou – deixe-me ir.

— Não – ela agarrou a mão dele – eu o proíbo!

— Hinata-sama...

— S-se você não disser que vai ficar comigo... – ela procurou pelo que dizer por um momento. – Eu o seguirei aonde quer que você for!

Ele teve que sorrir depois daquilo. – Vossa majestade não pode fazer isso. Você é a Rainha e Rainhas pertencem ao palácio.

— Meu palácio é onde quer que você esteja – ela sussurrou, largando as mãos dele, subindo nas pontas dos pés e colando seus lábios aos dele. O choque que ele sentiu foi tamanho, que Neji arfou em busca de ar e Hinata se aproveitou dos lábios entreabertos para aprofundar o beijo.

Em completa descrença sobre o que estava acontecendo, o único movimento dele havia sido abrir os olhos. Ela era uma visão de negros cabelos bagunçados, seda vermelha e marfim, seus lábios eram tão macios, sua pela tão morna e ela estava nos braços dele.

Ela terminou o beijo unilateral e olhou para ele por detrás de seus cílios úmidos, seu lábio inferior tremendo como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar.

Neji sentiu como se uma última barreira houvesse sido derrubada dentro de si mesmo, em breve ele teria que seguir seu caminho em direção à morte, ele não tinha nada a perder e ele não iria negar a um homem moribundo seu último desejo, nem mesmo o seu próprio.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela com as costas da mão, maravilhado, ao senti-la menear a cabeça em direção do toque, com o quão suave ela era, mais do que ele havia imaginado em todos aqueles anos. Com a mesma mão, ele entremeou os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dela, sentindo os fios macios deslizarem por sua pele; e com a outra mão, ele a trouxe para perto pela cintura e aí, ele a beijou.

Ele a beijou como ele havia sonhado a beijar desde quando eles eram não mais do que crianças se escondendo na biblioteca. Quando ela tinha de fingir que era estúpida para manter sua verdadeira personalidade imperceptível e sua vida a salvo de tentativas de assassinato; e ele tinha que fingir ser apenas um servo e não um dos que haviam jurado protege-la. Era estranho como o que parecia ter sido apenas ontem que eles haviam se encontrado para treinar suas mentes e corpos, para conversar, para se enamorarem um do outro e suas vidas eram simples. Era como se todas aquelas memórias preenchessem um tempo tão curto, pois nenhuma quantidade de tempo seria o suficiente para ficar ao lado dela e, ainda assim, aquele tempo havia chegado ao fim.

E o beijo que havia sido desejado pelo que parecia ter sido por um milênio, não poderia ser saciado com apenas um. Então, quando eles interromperam o beijo, completamente sem fôlego, ele nunca a quis com mais sofreguidão.

— Fique comigo – ela pediu outra vez.

— Eu não posso – a voz dele soou rouca ao recuar um passo se afastando dela.

— Você quer que eu implore? Que eu te peça de joelhos? – Mas ela não soou como alguém que implorava, ela soou irritada e ela sabia exatamente o efeito que aquelas palavras teriam nele.

— É claro que não. – Os músculos da mandíbula dele se contraíram. – Hinata-sama, não se desfaça de sua dignidade por algo tão pequeno.

— Algo pequeno? – Ela soou ofendida. – O homem que eu amo está me trocando pela morte!

— Vossa majestade sabe que eu não tenho escolha... – ele desviou o olhar do dela.

— É claro que você tem uma escolha, sempre há uma escolha. – Ela diminuiu a distância que ele havia importo entre os dois e agarrou a frente de seu haori. – Escolha ficar comigo. Você me disse que não iria mais deixar-se ser feito de fantoche nas mãos do destino.

Ele fechou os olhos numa expressão cheia de dor antes de abri-los outra vez para encará-la.

— Mas vossa majestade _é_ a Rainha destinada.

— Não – ela fez uma pausa e molhou seus lábios inchados, lembrando a Neji de onde eles estavam momentos atrás, sua mão tremeu com o impulso de tocá-la novamente difícil de controlar. Ele se perguntou se o fogo que ele sentia o consumir toda vez que estava na presença dela era também um sinal do triste destino que compartilhavam. – Eu sou Rainha porque eu decidi que as pessoas que assassinaram o senhor meu pai e a senhora minha mãe não deveriam reinar. Eu sou Rainha porque eu decidi desafiar o destino, mas é tão difícil e eu não quero continuar a fazer isso sem você.

— Hinata-sama, eles disseram que eu vou partir seu coração... Eu não quero fazer isso.

— E ainda assim você está me deixando.

Ela ainda estava o segurando com força e, mesmo sabendo que as chances não estavam favoráveis para eles, Neji começou a se sentir compelido pelas palavras de sua Rainha e sua determinação começou a fraquejar, ele cobriu as mãos dela com as suas próprias, procurando por liberdade.

— Se eu voltar com vossa majestade – um largo sorriso surgiu no rosto dela e ele não conseguiu evitar que um pequenino surgisse em seu próprio – e eu disse _se_ , o que será de Naruto? Ele é a sua Fênix.

— Os céus podem precisar de apenas uma Fênix, mas eu preciso de você também.

— Eu não acho que os outros guardiões vão concordar, ou os nobres. Afinal, uma rainha deve se casar.

— Eu te disse quando nós éramos jovens, apenas você será meu consorte.

Ele sentiu os punhos dela relaxarem sob suas mãos.

— Eu não tenho nada para te oferecer.

Ela quase revirou os olhos depois dessa.

— Porque você é tão teimoso? Eu não preciso de mais nada! Eu preciso somente de você. E se você se transformar na Fênix Negra, se você tocar fogo no mundo, eu serei seu escudo.

Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

— _Eu_ deveria ser _seu_ escudo.

— E como você pretende fazer isso se nem ao mesmo ao meu lado estará?

— Posso protege-la de longe? – Soou estúpido até mesmo para ele, mas ela não riu.

— Não minta para mim, não era isso o que você está prestes a fazer.

Ela se livrou das mãos dele e ele sentiu a perda instantaneamente, mesmo quando ela voltou a o agarrar pelo pulso com uma só mão em seguida. Hinata desceu do barco o arrastando com ela em direção à praia, então ela o largou, retirou a adaga que ela carregava presa ao tornozelo e cortou as cordas prendendo o barco contra a corrente. Então, ela ergueu a mão e, como se as águas a obedecessem, o barco flutuou para longe.

— Pronto. Agora você não pode mais ir a lugar nenhum. – Ela tomou de volta seu lugar ao lado dele, próxima o bastante para seus ombros se tocarem.

— Todos os meus pertences estavam naquele barco.

Ela se moveu tão rápido que, com a proximidade que estavam, ela quase fez com que ambos caíssem, mas ele a segurou pelos ombros, foi aí que ela notou que ele sorria.

— Sinto muito!

— Mas será que sente mesmo?

Ela se tornou vermelha como uma maçã, mas balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Está tudo bem – ele suspirou – eu tenho agora tudo que preciso.

* * *

 _Notinha: Alguém deve estar achando estranho que eu usei majestade em vez de alteza, no caso a Hinata seria uma rainha reinante, então é majestade, não alteza._


End file.
